During cleaning after urination the amount of tissue used may be highly variable, but generally about 12 to 15 tissue sheets are used per event for absorbing about 1 milliliter of urine. This tissue amount is about 14 times the actual amount needed based upon tissue's absorption capacity. Using this excessive tissue amount prevents urine from striking through the tissue sheet and reaching the user's hand. Unfortunately, this practice results in tissue waste, which expends economic and degrades environmental resources.
Accordingly, a tissue product that has strikethrough resistance may reduce tissue sheet use by allowing the utilization of the entire absorbency capacity of the tissue, thereby reducing tissue consumption rates and waste.